Cualidades
by Nyroge
Summary: Siempre pedimos ciertos requisitos en algunos chicos, pero cuando te enamoras, esos requisitos no valen nada...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este es otro One-shot que escribi, luego de una conversación trivial, entre mis compañeras, en donde sacaron el tema, y personalmente me gustan los pelirrojos y los rubios, no es ser exquisita ni nada, pero me gusta de lo que hay poco, de lo difícil de conseguir…si creen que estoy loca, estan en todo su derecho de pensarlo hm ^^. Ademasen mi colegio los morenos, de cabello castaño o negro ABUNDAN! Y eso..a la larga aburre, nop, no es discriminación…me encanta lo difícil!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (ya quisiera) sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto que me hace sufrir, reviviendo a mis chicos, para luego volver a matarlos hm u.u**

**Setting: Canon**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cualidades**

Desde pequeños TODOS y sin excepción, comenzamos a tener ciertos gustos por personas que posean algún detalles que nos agrade. Y con el paso del tiempo, la lista se agranda o se achica en la medida que vamos conociendo mas gente tanto chicas como chicos. A veces el cabello de esa chica crees que es fabuloso, pero crees que se veria mejor aun en un chico, o cuando una estrella de película tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y decides que, si te gusta un chico, el debe cumplir con aquellos requisitos, tanto que comienzas a sentir cierto fetichismo por los chicos de ojos verdes.

A veces también los requisitos recaen en detalles que no muchos tienen, si me explico, a veces vivir entre tanta gente con los mismo detalles, te aburre o te gusta aun mas, aunque mayoritariamente es la primera opción, y entonces lo único que deseas es buscar a la persona que no posea los mismos detalles que la mayoría tiene.

Y con el tiempo a veces nos ponemos mas exquisitos en los requisitos, y solo algunos con mucha suerte logran conseguir lo que quieren, mientras que otros simplemente terminamos con la persona que jamas se nos cruzo por nuestra cabeza, y no es malo tampoco, un buen ejemplo son Sasori y Deidara.

Sasori de pequeño siempre sintio una gran curiosidad por su cabello rojizo o los castaños, también le atraían mucho los ojos de color negro o verde, tal vez café, y siempre sintió atracción por las personas que poseyeran estas cualidades físicas.

Y para ser sincero, jamas les gustaron los rubios o rubias, según el, eran demasiado engreídos, y habían muchos en donde el vivía, y que decir en su escuela, tal vez no eran muchos en su clase, pero de que habían ,habían, y todos ellos sin excepción, se creían los reyes del mundo. Otra razón mas para que Sasori detestara a los rubios, ya que los castaños eran mas factibles, mas…humildes según el, y con ese pensamiento se quedaría hasta que el lo decidiera asi. Que sorpresas le traería la vida…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por el lado de Deidara, a el siempre le gusto su cabello y sus ojos azules, no era engreído, simplemente se aceptaba tal cual era, y se quería, no el extremo de ser un ególatra, pero se quería. Claro que su pensamiento fue cambiando, al conocer personas que poseían sus misma características, todos eran unos engreídos! Y cambio aun mas su opinión al descubrir lo que pensaba la mayoría de la gente sobre las personas con el mismo aspecto o cualidades físicas que el poseía. Todo esto lo llevo a odiarse, a querer haber nacido con otro color de ojos, otro color de cabello, lo que fuera para que la gente no lo mimetizara, no hablara mal de el igual que al resto, siendo que ni siquiera lo conocían.

Muchas veces se vio tentado a teñirse el cabello, pero algo quedaba de su amor propio, por lo que desistia.

Y si de gustos hablásemos, siempre le gustaron los chicos de cabello azabache o castaño, en resumen , le encantaban los chicos con un color contrario al suyo. Porque digo chicos? Si, porque Deidara tenia una orientación sexual distinta, aunque mantenía muy bien ocultado su gusto.

Personalmente a Deidara JAMAS le llamaron la atención los pelirrojos, o colorines, creía que todos tenían el cabello casi anaranjado, el cabello rizado, la piel extremadamente blanca y las típicas pecas naranjas. Nunca le llamaron la atención, y estaba seguro que seguiría siendo asi. Al igual que Sasori, Deidara también estaba equivocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por esas cosas del destino, ambos fueron cambiados a la misma escuela, en el mismo curso. Y su primer dia de clases, ni se miraron, o mas bien aun no se habían visto.

Ya en el receso, sus opiniones cambiarian rotundamente, por que un pequeño accidente, provoco que Deidara doblara la misma esquina, por la que Sasori venia, en sentido contrario.

Y pufff! Los libros de ambos, cayeron al suelo, siendo recogidos por sus dueños, entre breves disculpas. Y como si de una película se tratara, ambos miraron los ojos del dueño con el que habían tropezado, quedándose embelesados.

Sasori pensó que jamas había visto un rostro tan angelical, y una sonrisa tan humilde, aparte de tener unos ojos hermosos con un delineado natural. Y su cabello…ese dia dejo de odiar a los rubios.

Deidara pensó que nunca había visto un cabello tan hermoso, el chico era pelirrojo en efecto, pero era distinto de los demás, era un color ROJO, no un casi anaranjado, era ROJO, tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada, sin pecas, un rostro inocente y unas ligeras ojeras bordeando las pestañas inferiores. Ese dia Deidara adoro únicamente a ESE pelirrojo.

Con el tiempo se conocieron y tuvieron sus discusiones respecto de su arte, discusiones que siempre los llevaban al mismo lugar: la cama.

En donde se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, mientras gritaban el nombre de su amado, envueltos en esa atmosfera que nadie mas que ellos podría cortar. .Aunque jamas lo hicieran.

Pero claro, Sasori y Deidara eran un ejemplo claro de lo que les estoy hablando.

Con el tiempo pedimos requisitos en las personas que queremos que nos acompañen el resto de nuestra vida.

Aunque si lo pensamos mejor, esos ''requisitos'' no valen nada cuando uno realmente se enamora…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno, si no les gusto, los entiendo, fue algo de momento, de un tema que nacio y luego murió, solo eso y que, sentía ganas de escribirlo…**

**Pero..un review no le hace mal a nadie…menos a mi hm ^^**


	2. aviso

**Bueno si se dieron cuenta, en el primero coloque Setting: Canon, pero NO es setting: AU!**

**Disculpen mi torpeza hm ¡!**


End file.
